Limburger Remembers the 5th of November
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: I know that it's a bit late for a Guy Fawkes night Biker Mice fic, but I looked through my fics on this site and realised that it wasn't on here so here it is, as always enjoy and post those reviews, Thanks


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**Limburger Remembers The 5th Of November.**_

_Chapter 1._

_Remember, Remember, The Fifth of November, The Gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot._

_**My thanks to kashito91 for the original conception of this story, Nice one Matt.**_

It was the November 3rd, two days before Bonfire Night, Guy Fawkes night for our international readers, Limburger had been up to his old tricks, namely getting up the noses of three certain mice.

Limburger had managed to take their friend Matthew Bond as a hostage and had said that he would kill him if the mice interfered with his plans for the domination of earth.

**Vinnie:** That slime ball fish face better not hurt Matt or I'm gonna hurt him.

**Throttle: **Take it easy young Vincent, you know that Matt ain't gonna be a model hostage, besides, do you know what day it is in two days time?, it's November 5th, Guy Fawkes Night and you just know that I got a stinking plan up my sleeves.

**Vinnie:** But you don't wear sleeves.

**Throttle:** Ugh, I should have seen that one coming.

The guys went about their daily business, namely plotting Limburger's downfall and of course working on a rescue plan for their friend Matt.

It was now November 5th, D day, D standing for demolition. Throttle called his bro's together, it was time for action.

**Vinnie:** Aaaooowww let's whip some Plutarkian tail.

**Throttle:** Er' Vincent, do you wanna shout it a little bit louder, I don't think that Limburger quite heard you.

**Vinnie:** Ooh, Buzz Kill.

You were expecting strong language, that ain't gonna happen, Vinnie was raised right after all.

_Chapter 2._

The guys all mounted their trusty steeds and then came the familiar battle cry.

**Throttle:** Lets Rock...

**Modo and Vinnie: **...and Ride.

_The Plan._

Charley had managed to get herself temporarily employed as Limburger's secretary's aid, thus giving her complete access to the tower. Charley managed to drop some knock out drops in the Secretary's coffee.

**Charley:** Good, one down, just one stinking fish face to go.

Charley looked out through the glass doors and noticed to her surprise that the guys were standing right outside, _I didn't hear the bikes,_ she thought, _Oh don't tell me that they've pushed the bikes here?_, oh this is just too god an opportunity to miss. Charley let the three bikers in.

**Charley:** Is there something wrong with the bikes? Remind me to check them over when we get back.

**Vinnie:** Sweetheart, you didn't tell me that you were a comedian.

**Throttle:** She's a comedian, so when is she gonna say something that's remotely funny?

The guys made their way up to Limburger's office and with Vinnie yelling out the tune to the 1812 overture they crashed through the doors and straight into Limburger's office.

**Throttle:** Modo, go and spring Matt, me and the Vin man will do the rest.

Modo left Vinnie and Throttle in the office and headed straight to the detention cells where Matt was being held. Modo broke Matt out from the cell after dealing with Karbunkle and some goons.

_Chapter 3._

_Meanwhile Back In Limburger's office._

**Throttle:** Ok Vin man, I got you covered, give Mr Limburger here a Guy Fawkes Night to remember, Biker Mice style.

**Vinnie:** Don't ask me why Commander, but right at this moment I'm thinking of the movie V for Vendetta.

**Throttle:** Oh, Vincent, if you pull this off, your title as The baddest mammajammer in the universe will be safe.

Vinnie quickly ran around the office planting as many bombs as he could, then he and Throttle jumped through the office window and whistled for their bikes which obediently collected their owners and brought them safely down to the street below. Modo and Matt were both sat on Lil' Hoss.

**Throttle:** Er' gentleman, I believe that it would be a good idea to get to a safe distance to watch the fireworks.

Charley now joined the guys and sat behind Vinnie on his red racer, the five friends then rode to a safe distance before pulling up and turning towards the tower. Vinnie then dismounted from his bike and made his way over to Modo and Matt.

**Vinnie:** Mr Bond, would you please do the honours?

**Matt:** Why Mr Van Wham, I would be delighted to do the honours.

Vinnie handed the remote detonator to Matt, who in turn gave his rendition of the 1812 overture just as he pressed the button. There was a loud boom as the tower exploded followed by bright orange flashes as the tower burst into flames, then came the rumble as the tower collapsed into a heap of rubble. Amidst the dust and rubble, fireworks were being let off, which made the sight of Limburger's tower in ruins, all the more satisfying.

The guys all rode back to the garage still giving their rendition of the 1812 overture. This would be one tail whipping that Limburger would remember for a long time. Trust those mice to ruin a guys day, they lit the blue touch paper and stood well back, well just thinking of safety first.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
